Los de asuntos internos
by Rastel
Summary: Lo que mi imaginación me dicta que a pasado en Londres semanas antes de que Arimi haya vuelto a Japón en la secuela de Marmalade boy, Marmalade Boy Little
1. Chinatown

Mientras esperamos el nuevo capítulo de MBL yo he dejado volar mi imaginación sobre lo que paso en Londres un mes antes de que Arimi volviera a Japón. ¿Por qué? pues por la misma razón que Homer Simpson en este video:

ww w. Yout ube w atc h?v= mz-eC CvBo3M

(Quitar espacios, o en youtube poner en el buscador, "Los de asuntos internos)

También es la fuente de donde he sacado el título del fic, aunque no tenga nada que ver con lo que se narra y esto se debe a que A) Soy muy mala poniendo títulos y B) Porqué la lógica está sobrevalorada

**Los de asuntos internos**

**Chinatown**

- … entonces, ¿te pasaras por nuestra pequeña fiesta privada?

No pude evitar sonreír cuando, en un descuido, escuche esa proposición mitad insinuante, mitad suplicante. ¡Típico de Brian! Aún no había puesto un pie fuera de las oficinas ya tenía a algún amante suplicando su atención.

- Lo siento; no va a poder ser, ya tengo la noche comprometida, con esta encantadora dama.- dijo tomándome del brazo en cuanto me vio cruzar la puerta.- Sí nos disculpas tenemos aún muchas cosas que comprar y qué hacer para nuestra propia fiesta. Hasta la próxima.

Así que nos dirigimos hacía el taxi, que ya nos estaba esperando, el amante rechazado poco más pudo hacer aparte de despedirse con un suplicante "llámame cuando estés libre".

Me dio pena el pobre, Bryan se limito a soltar un bufido de hastió cuando se sentó a mi lado en el taxi.

- Mira que llegas a ser malo.- le dije.

- Hombres.- dijo con un suspiro.- Te acuestas con ellos un par de veces y ya se creen que hay algo entre vosotros.

- Pero, ¿es que no te dan pena?

- En absoluto. Desde el primer momento les dejo bien claro que es lo que hay. Si alguien se hace una idea equivocada no es mi culpa.

No puede evitar reírme.

- Eres un autentico estereotipo inglés, un "Maurice", todo un "Queer as folk",…

- Por favor, querida, soy mucho más que un simple arquetipo.

- Cielo, todo tú ser es un tópico, el típico deborahombres.

- Yo soy muy simple. No puedo concebir la vida sin sexo. Tú en cambió sí que eres todo un caso. Quieres que tu marido te dé el divorcio, estas a más de mil quilómetros de distancia de él, no lo has vuelto a ver en casi tres años y aún así, nada, nada de nada durante más de tres años. Yo sí que no podría vivir así. Me pregunto el porqué de esta tortura, no entien…

- Brian, déjalo estar.- Le corte seca.

Es mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a Londres, y, aunque nunca se lo he pedido, sé que me ha protegido más de una vez, pero eso no quita que no deje de ser un cotilla y un metomentodo incorregible.

El taxi nos dejo en el Barrio chino, necesitábamos unos productos que solo podríamos encontrar ahí, las calles, como siempre en ese barrio, estaban abarrotadas, era imposible caminar sin recibir algún codazo de otro transeúnte, en un momento dado, un grupo de excitados universitarios, bastante eufóricos por el inicio del fin de semana, por poco que no nos arroya; ya iba a increparlos cuando uno de los rostros del grupo llamo toda mi atención.

- ¡Rokutanda!

Él ni se percato de mi presencia y continúo caminando y conversando animadamente con una chica negra que iba a su lado, tuvo que ser un compañero suyo, de aspecto árabe, el que le llamara la atención con un codazo y señalándome con un dedo; estoy segura de que no me reconoció hasta que volví a hablarle.

- ¡Rokutanda!, Menuda sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí.

- ¿Arimi? ¿Eres tú? Vaya como has cambiado.- Por un momento, mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros, temí que me fuera a dar uno de sus abrazos-cepo, pero se limito a un abrazo de amigo muy normal, cuando nos separamos me dedico una tranquila sonrisa que hizo que se me formara un nudo en la boca del estomago, ese gesto me recordaba tanto a Ginta, nunca me había percatado de lo mucho que se parecían los dos primos físicamente.- Estas muy guapa, de verdad.

- Gracias. Tú también estas muy bien. No tenía ni la menor idea de que estabas en Londres.

- Solo estaré aquí un semestre,…

- ¿Eh? ¿Llevas tanto tiempo aquí y no me llamas para quedar? Pero qué cara más dura.

- Lo siento.- Dijo con gesto avergonzado, rascándose la cabeza, igual que Ginta, cuando le pillaba en una falta.- Pero si te digo la verdad, ni sabía que estabas aquí, ni tenía forma de contactar contigo.- El Rokutanda de toda la vida, tan despistado como siempre.

Bryan carraspeo a mí lado, buff, con lo poco que le gusta pasara desapercibido y yo ya me había olvidado completamente de él.

- Oh, perdón. Bryan te presento a un buen amigo mío de la infancia: Tsutomu Rokutanda. Tsutomu, este es mi amigo y compañero de trabajo: Brian Christie.

Quizás no les debí haber presentado así porque mientras Bryan alargaba la mano con su mejor sonrisa Rokutanda se lo quedo mirando con su mirada patentada de "A que te parto el alma, julai", afortunadamente solo le duro unos segundos, se deshizo de ella con un corto suspiro, y encajo la mano de Bryan con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto.

- Igualmente.

- ¡Profesor!- Le llamo la chica de color desde la esquina donde se habían quedado un par de personas más para esperarle.- Nos estamos quedando muy atrás.

- ¡Ya voy!, lo siento no me puedo quedar más, hemos salido a cenar un grupo de la universidad.

- ¿Profesor?- Dije divertida.

- Si, ya ves. Soy el encargado de dar unas clases de seminario en Oxford.

- Bueno, pues ya que no te podemos separar de tus alumnos toma mi tarjeta.- Le dije mientras sacaba mi tarjetero del bolso.- Ahora ya no tienes excusa para no quedar conmigo.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo él cogiendo mi tarjeta. - Nos vemos pronto, Ryan un placer el conocerte.

Y empezó a alejarse de nosotros.

No pude evitar reírme, la cara de contrariedad de Bryan por el cambió de nombre era todo un poema.

- ¡Oye Arimi!- dijo Rokutanda girándose hacía mi nuevamente.- Me he alegrado de volver a verte, de verdad.- Y se alejo corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Por extraño que parezca esas palabras fueron realmente reconfortantes para mí.

- ¿Ryan?- Dijo Bryan con un bufido de disgusto.

- Oh, vamos, no te lo tomes a mal. Rokutanda siempre ha sido así.

- Puede ser. Pero soy yo o ¿ha habido un poco de incomodidad en este encuentro sorpresa?

- Bueno es que cuando no separamos por última vez no lo hicimos en los mejores términos, y hacía un montón de años que no le veía.

- ¿Estás segura de querer quedar con él?

- Segurísima. Parece que ha madurado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Además, yo siempre he sabido cómo manejar a Rokutanda.

- Bueno, siendo así, supongo que no hay de qué preocuparse.- Avanzamos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.-Vaya, profesor de Oxford, que impresionante ¿No?

- Sí, bueno, le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en Harvard, lleva desde los dieciocho estudiando e investigando en el extranjero.

- Ya veo el típico amigo cerebrito, despistado, con pocas habilidades sociales.

- Pues,… más o menos, si.

/

Será continuado

Que tengo trabajo pendiente

El siguiente: desde el punto de vista de Bryan


	2. Pacto entre malas pécoras

**Pacto entre malas pécoras**

- Maldita sea.

Sé que la culpa de tener que esperar de pie a que se calme la tormenta es mía, bien podía haberme quedado calentito en la cama de John, pero la simple idea de quedarme abrazado el contable y la charla postcoital que implicaría me daba más repelús que la lluvia misma, pero ¿Por qué demonios tenía que llover tanto en Inglaterra?

No soy el único que se ha puesto ha cubierto en este porche de la cafetería de la universidad; desde que termine la universidad que no recuerdo estar rodeado de tantos universitarios, todos tan ansiosos como yo porque amaine el temporal, pero ¡Qué manera de llover!

Habría que estar uno muy loco para atreverse a exponerse a esta lluvia, como ese tipo que acaba de salir ahora mismo, a mi alrededor algunos han empezado a reírse, normal, yo creo que he visto a ese chico antes, pero no recuerdo donde, ¡Claro! Es el amigo de Arimi.

¿Pero que hace saliendo a la calle? El viento lo va a tumbar.

Salgo corriendo tras él y lo detengo antes de que cruce la puerta del college.

Cuando lo alcanzo solo puedo entender que esta murmurando algo como "porque si X tiende al infinito", cuando le doy un ligero toque sobre el hombro se gira hacia mí y me mira extrañado, creo que no me reconoce, es como si no comprendiera nada.

- ¿Ian?

Vaya, ya estamos cambiando los nombres otra vez.

Levanta su rostro hacía arriba para mirar el cielo, es como si acabara de darse cuenta de que está lloviendo.

- ¡Pero! ¿Cómo es que nadie me ha avisado de que está lloviendo?

Definitivamente es el tipo más raro que he conocido en toda mi vida.

/

En pocas semanas me traslado a Japón; así que no me queda mucho tiempo para ligar con desconocidos, es por eso que ya solo quedo con John, es un polvo que está a más de una hora de distancia de Londres en transporte público, pero vale la pena.

Mientras le espero he decidido tomarme un café en la cafetería de la universidad, para ser café para universitarios esta inusualmente bueno, pero no logro recordar cómo es que empezó a gustarme esta cafetería, después de todo la primera vez que entre aquí fue a causa de un día de tormenta horrible; pero he de reconocer que es un lugar agradable y me agrada ver el ir y venir de los estudiantes.

- ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

- ¡John! Menudo susto me has dado, ni siquiera te he visto venir.- caray sí que debo de estar distraído.- ¿Te sientas a tomar un café conmigo?

Es un poco raro pero John se ha quedado de pie en silencio y no dice nada, es sumamente incomodo.

- ¿Sabes? Ese al que buscas ya no está aquí.

- Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo estoy aquí por ti.

- Puede, pero solo para follar hasta que logres a tú próxima presa, a ese profesor chiflado japonés; pero te advierto por tú bien y por su propio bien que te olvides de él, nunca lograras atraparlo.

- ¿Pero qué dices hombre? ¿Y quién es ese profesor chiflado japonés que según tú será mi próxima presa?

- Me refiero al Dr. Rokutanda. Está como una cabra, es profesor de física teórica, está en el circulo de Stephen Hawkings, es por eso está aquí; pero mejor olvídate de él y déjalo tranquilo, se le va la olla, cómo a todos los de ese grupo.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas sobre él?

- ¿Cómo no saber nada sobre él? No pasa desapercibido, siempre está haciendo alguna cosa rara, un día, por ejemplo, vino al campus en pijama, y ni siquiera lo hizo por una apuesta, por lo visto se le olvido que no se había cambiado la ropa.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo voy tras ese tipo?

- Mira Bryan, te conozco muy bien, ya son muchos años, conozco tú forma de actuar, siempre a la búsqueda de nuevas presas, eres insaciable, y admito que es agradable gozar de tú atención mientras preparas el terreno para tus correrias, pero por una vez hazme caso, déjalo correr, pierdes el tiempo, y ni si te ocurra hacerle daño, puede que Rokutanda este como una cabra, pero es buena persona.

- Tranquilo John, te confundes, no me interesa ese chico para nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

/

-¡Simon! ¿Pero que es esta mierda? ¡Todo está mal!- Arimi está fuera de sí, gritando como una energúmena.- ¡Por todos los dioses! En dos semanas estamos en Japón, no podemos perder el tiempo con estas chapuzas.

Buf, Arimi, lo está despellejando vivo.

Ahora que está más calmada la he hecho acompañarme a mi despacho para tomar un café y relajarnos; en realidad voy a tener que darle una buena bronca, se que esta tensa por volver a Tokio, pero como superior suyo no puedo permitir que trate así a un subordinado, aunque tampoco puedo desautorizarla en público, es mejor que la reprenda en privado.

- Arimi, quiero que en cuando puedas, pero antes de terminar el día te disculpes con Simon.

- Ni pensarlo, es un incompetente.

- No lo es, y lo sabes. Solo acusa el estrés acumulado, como todos.

- ¡Argh! Está bien me disculpare.

- Hazlo públicamente, si has podido humillarlo públicamente también puedes pedirle disculpas frete a todos.

- ¡Joder, Bryan! Cómo aprietas.

- ¡Arimi! Haz el favor de calmarte, estas demasiado tensa, y lo estamos pagando todos ¿Tanto te preocupa reencontrarte con tu marido? ¿O es que el encuentro con ese amigo tuyo no salió bien?

- ¿Tsutomu? No, que va, con él todo muy bien, demasiado bien.

- ¿No te importuno con ninguna pregunta sobre tu marido?

- Para nada, al contrario, ni lo nombro, supongo que alguna cosa le habrán dicho sus padres; tu eso no lo sabes, pero es que Tsutomu y mi marido son primos.

- Vaya.

- Si, pero la verdad es que tuvimos una cena muy tranquila, y eso me dolió un poco, desde que éramos niños que yo era su obsesión, siempre ha estado enamorado de mí y ahora toda eso ha desaparecido, es como si yo ya solo fuera un asunto suyo del pasado sin más importancia, y eso duele un poco en el orgullo, ¿Sabes?, aunque es mejor así, ahora ya ninguno de los dos sufrirá por ese enamoramiento malsano y a él lo veo más feliz, más centrado.

- Entonces el gran problema es tu marido.

Arimi suspira profundamente.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Estás segura que lo que quieres es el divorcio?

Como respuesta se limita a darme un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Bien, en ese caso te ayudare.

-¿Cómo?

- Muy fácil, dándole a tu marido un autentico motivo de divorcio. Me hare pasar por tú amante.

- ¿Tú? Bryan no te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿Tú? ¿Haciéndote pasar por hetero?

-¿Qué? Yo siempre he sido muy masculino; y no hay nada en el mundo que le duela más a un hombre que el saberse reemplazado por otro. En cuando te vea aterrizar en Japón conmigo llevándote del brazo te dará tantos papeles de divorcio firmados quieras.

- No sé yo si esto funcionara, los hombres de esa familia son muy cabezotas.

- Confía en mí, funcionara, ya lo verás. Solo quiero una cosita a cambió.

- Ya sabía yo que aquí había gato encerrado.

- Je,je,je. No te costará nada. Solo te pido que me facilites un par de encuentros con tu amigo.

- ¿Con cuál amigo?- Arimi pone cara de extrañada pero creo que ya sabe de quién hablo.- ¿Con Tsutomu? ¿Pero? No, ni hablar, vamos que no hombre, con cualquiera menos con Tsutomu.

- Vaya, que rápida eres atando cabos.

- Ni lo sueñes Bryan. A Tsutomu déjalo en paz, que él nada tiene que ver con esto. Además seria una pérdida de tiempo, no tienes nada que hacer con él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues, porqué de entrada él no es gay, y no creo que lo conviertas.

- Que manía tenéis los heteros con eso de que los gais solo buscamos convertir a la gente, o se es gay o no se es, pero lo que sí que hay es una cierta tendencia a la bisexualidad y el morbo por la curiosidad de cómo será, es lo que lleva a la gente a explorar un poco. Puesto que él es un científico, tentare su curiosidad científica por la experimentación, solo eso, si sale bien para mi, mejor para él y para mi, si no pues a otra cosa mariposa; y ¿bien? ¿Qué me dices?

- Digo que perderás el tiempo, pero que de acuerdo, porque no lograras nada, pero con lo insistente que eres será gracioso hacerle probar a Rokutanda un poco de su propia medicina, después de todo, me lo debe por los viejos tiempos.

- Entonces ¿pacto entre caballeros?- Digo tendiéndole la mano.

- Di más bien pacto entre malas pécoras.

Y el pacto queda sellado con un apretón de manos.


End file.
